1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field more particularly, to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and a display device having the OLED.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An OLED panel is a self-emissive display panel with advantages such as a simple structure and power saving.
With the popularity of an OLED panel, more and more electromagnetic radiation is emitted when an OLED display device works. Scientific studies have proved that electromagnetic radiation causes damage to human health in many aspects. People exposed by long-term electromagnetic radiation feel fatigue, eye sore even immune suppresion. Therefore, it is crucial for a human body to decline in electromagnetic radiation exposure.
Conventionally, an electromagnetic-shielding film pasted on a light-out side of an OLED panel by using glue is used to absorb electromagnetic radiation from the OLED panel. But the material cost of the electromagnetic-shielding film is expensive, the elimination of electromagnetic radiation is insufficient. In addition, the glue may deteriorate the display quality of the OLED to lessen productivity yield.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an OLED panel and a display device having the OLED panel to solve the problem.